Iruka's sick
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka's sick, and Kakashi takes care of him...the only way he knows how.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Iruka woke up with a pain in his stomach that made him bolt into his bathroom and puke out his dinner from last night. This was about two hours ago. He hasn't left his bathroom since. He was on the floor, leaning against the wall facing his enemy; the toilet. He was just thankful that it was a Saturday. Meaning he didn't have to go to the academy, or face those brats. He just didn't have the energy. He wanted to leave his bathroom, he really did, but the last time he tried the room started spinning and he puke up something that he didn't quiet recognize. He was tired, and smelled like vomit. He just wanted to make it to his bed and try to get over whatever was making him feel so sick. There was a knock at the door and he groaned, _Go away. _The knock came again, if anything, more persistent. _Go __**away.**_He mentally yelled at the visitor, knowing that he just didn't have the energy to do so. He heard the door open. _Who- _

"Iruka?"

Iruka gave something that was between a groan and a whimper, _No, I don't want him to see me like this, I can't even get away from the toilet. _He then proceeded to glare at the toilet, but realized that doing so made his head hurt.

"Iruka?", Kakashi's voice was closer now, making his way to the bathroom.

_No. Go away, damn you!_

He saw a form at the doorway from the corner of his eye, but didn't dare look his direction, only because he knew if he did so, the motion would only make him puke again.

"Wow, you look like shit."

Iruka only groaned in response.

"And I bought Takoyaki too."

Iruka lunged forward and retched, he could feel Kakashi pulling his hair out of the way. _I don't even want to think what that could have been. _He flushed the toilet and made an effort to get up but failed miserably.

"Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka wanted to glare but remembered that the last time he did, it made his head hurt. _What does it look like?!_

"Right, stupid question. Here, let's get you out of this bathroom." Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's elbow and helped him to stand. Iruka stumbled and had difficulties standing up straight. When Kakashi started to lead him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the room started to spin again and his head started to pound. He let out a groan and stood his ground when he began to sway while Kakashi steadied him.

"Come now, you can't stay in here all day."

…_Sure I can._

"…more like I won't let you stay in here all day."

Iruka let out a small whimper when Kakashi started on leading him to the bedroom. It wasn't that far, really, but why did it feel like his bed was so damn far?

"Oh, you should rinse out your mouth first"

This time Iruka did glare at him.

"Come on, we're still in the bathroom." Kakashi led him to the sink and turned the water on. Iruka rinsed his mouth and slowly made the effort to stand up straight. _Nope, not gonna happen. _This time Iruka made it to his bed, Kakashi made him sit while he arranged the pillows so he could lean against the headboard.

"There. Try to get comfortable, alright? I'll make you some tea and get you some aspirin." At that, Kakashi left the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen.

Iruka felt tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he was pretty sure he had a fever. He let out a small whimper as his stomach made a strange sound. _I hate being sick_, Iruka leaned his head back to the headboard which was cool against his scalp. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the impending headache. He heard a clatter in the kitchen and frowned. He heard Kakashi make his way back to the bedroom.

"Hmm, don't tell me you fell asleep before you could get the aspirin in you."

Iruka frowned and opened his eyes to see Kakashi with two cups in his hands.

"Water for the aspirin," lifting his left hand slightly, "and chamomile to help you relax," lifting his right hand. He handed him the cup of water and two white pills. Pills. Iruka seemed to have forgotten that aspirin came in the form of pills. That meant that he had to swallow them. Iruka mentally groaned, he was having enough difficulties keeping things down, let alone swallow pills with a gulp of water. He eyed the pills wearily, the thought alone made his stomach flip, which wasn't such a pleasant feeling right now.

"Just drink them."

"Easy for you to say…" Iruka mumbled.

"Unless you want me to help you swallow them" Iruka slowly turned his head towards Kakashi, who was leering at him. Iruka quickly looked away. Bad move. He shut his eyes and his head began to throb.

"Easy now", Kakashi put his hand on his Iruka's shoulder.

"Urgh", Iruka put one pill in his mouth and took a drink of water.

"See that wasn't so bad,…now swallow the other one", Iruka put the other pills in his mouth and took another drink. _I just hope the water will stay down._ Kakashi took the cup and placed it on the bedside table.

"Thank You", Iruka said hoarsely.

"hmm. I think your tea has gone cold", he frowed and looked at Iruka who looked as if he was going to pass out any time soon, he eyed him for a moment, " How about I change your shirt? It's probably sweaty and smells like vomit." He walked over to Iruka's dresser and opened a drawer to pull out one of Iruka's night shirts.

"You don't have to", Iruka tried to plea.

"It'll make you feel more comfortable", he walked over to Iruka and proceeded to take Iruka's shirt off.

"Ugh", he just didn't have the energy to fight him off.

_Hmm, so docile_, Kakashi mused, _no! bad Kakashi! Iruka's sick, he needs rest. _All of these movements were starting to make Iruka feel nauseas.

"Oh god"

"hmm?-"

"I think I'm going to sick", he brought a hand up to his mouth and shoved Kakashi out of his way, and ran to the bathroom. Kakashi was taken a bit by surprise but when he heard Iruka retching, he hurried to his side, and held his hair out of his face. Without his shirt on, Kakashi was able to see the muscles on his back flex and tense. His shoulder blades working with the muscles under that tan skin – _No! Bad Kakashi! Damnit. _Iruka relaxed and panted for air _I have no idea what I could be puking out by now_. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back against Kakashi, letting his head loll back. His half lidded eyes were teary from his efforts, and beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

"If only…" Kakashi murmured.

Iruka tried to stop the room from spinning and looked up at Kakashi "wha?" was the only response that he was able to think of.

"If only you didn't smell like vomit…", he whispered, his breathe ghosting over Iruka already hot ear.

If Iruka wasn't currently being ill in the bathroom and if the room would just stop spinning, he would have blushed at the implication. However, his fever induced mind threw him the _movements_that would be involved._Movements…_Iruka felt his stomach turn, _oh god – _He lunged forward and retched again. He felt one of Kakashi's hand rubbing soothing circles in between in shoulder blades, while the other held his hair. Iruka slumped to his side, and flushed the toilet.

"Come on…" Kakashi helped him up and towards the sink to rinse his mouth, "I hope the aspirin wasn't involved in that…" He led Iruka back into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Iruka shut his eyes as his head pounded away. He felt something soft go over his head, and realized it was the shirt that Kakashi was trying to change earlier. He raised his arms in attempt to help him.

"I'm going to make you some more tea", Kakashi said as he leaned his against the headboard. He closed his eyes in an attempted to relax. His stomach was starting to get sore, and his head…Iruka whimpered softly as Kakashi left the room.

_Damnit._Kakashi cursed at himself. He's not used to taking care of others, because, frankly, he's never had to. He's always had to take care of himself, and he did a bad job even doing that. Heck, he would rather suffer from blood loss than go to the hospital after a rough mission. _How…what._he didn't even know where to begin. Sure, he knew the basics of taking care of a cold or in this case, the stomach flu. Take some aspirin to ease the pain and rest, but Iruka appeared to be in much discomfort and he just didn't want to see him this way, but he also didn't want to leave him in case he needed him. He wasn't so sure how he was supposed to comfort the tan dolphin. He sighed. _Yet, Iruka always seems to know how to comfort me when I come back from a harsh mission…especially when I didn't know I need comforting,_ Kakashi poured the hot water over the tea bag to seep in._…This shouldn't be this hard. _He walked over back into the bedroom, and saw Iruka with his head leaned back against the headboard. He seemed to have notice Kakashi and slowly turned his head his direction, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he handed him the hot tea.

"Ugh, somewhat. I'm sorer than nauseas though." Iruka sipped some tea, "thank you."

"Hmm."

"Sorry to have bothered you with this", he tried to smile but failed.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi eyed him for a moment, "You should get some sleep."

"Ugh. No thanks, I don't want any fever induced dreams", Iruka frowned as he took another sip of his tea.

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"There should be one above the sink, behind the mirror." Kakashi walked into the bathroom to retrieve the instrument.

"You know", he drawled walking out of the bathroom; "they say that the best reading is taken rectally."

"And whose 'they' exactly?", he took another drink from his tea, trying not to think about the way Kakashi was looking at him. He didn't like the way Kakashi was grinning. It was worrying.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi said grinning wider, and stalked over to Iruka.

Iruka swallowed hard, which then made him whimper because it hurt to do so._I don't like where this is going._"How about we just do this orally?"

"My my sensei!"

Iruka blushed under is already flushed face, and glared at Kakashi, "Argh, you know what I mean you pervert!"

"Ah, but don't you want the best reading? Don't want to get the reading too high or too low now do we?" the bed dipped under Kakashi's weight as he crawled over to Iruka. Iruka yelped when he felt Kakashi pull him down, to make him lay down more on his back rather than his sitting position. "Don't want you getting sick now by rolling you over," he smirked up at Iruka who seemed to want to kick him off, but just didn't have the energy to. Iruka gave something in between a groan and whimper as he felt Kakashi's cool fingers dip under the waistband of his sweatpants. He shivered as the cool air hit his newly exposed skin. His sweatpants were dragged down past his knees and past his feet.

"Don't want these getting in the way, hm?" Kakashi smirk at Iruka's attempt to glare at him. He gently raised Iruka's knees, and spread his legs. He grabbed the instrument and shook it before probing Iruka's entrance with it.

"Ah!," Iruka yelp at the coldness of the glass.

Kakashi grinned, "Come now Iruka, you've taken things bigger than this."

Iruka blushed and glared at the jounin, "sh-shut up! Just get this over with!" _good thing it doesn't hurt as much to glare at him, damnit._

"Now, Now Iruka, I want to do this right."

"What's so difficult about taking tempera –" Iruka gasped as the cool glass rod slipped further in.

"You look eager, Iruka," he looked up at Iruka's flushed, _Good to know his libido isn't affected by the fever, _Kakashi mused.

"Sh-shut up," Iruka could have sworn his blood was rushing to his face, more like he wished it was. Apparently it was heading south. _I can't believe I'm being turned on by this_, Iruka whimpered when he felt the glass rod being pushed in deeper.

"Relax Iruka," Kakashi cooed as he kissed Iruka's thigh.

Iruka's breathing was coming out shallow as he tried to stay calm himself._Stupid libido, _Iruka turned his head and shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the silver haired jounin. "How-how long does it have to be in there?" Iruka involuntarily panted out.

"Hmm, I would give it a few minutes," Iruka could _hear_that grin on Kakashi's voice. Kakashi looked up and noticed that Iruka was facing away from him._Hrmm_.

"Ne, Iruka? Is it uncomfortable?" He placed his hand in Iruka's hot cheek and turned his face glently towards him. Iruka leaned in to the cooler touch, flushed and panting. "Iruka?"

"N-no. It's not." _Damn, libido. It's just a glass rod._ Iruka whimpered as he felt Kakashi shift.

"I think we can take this out now," he slowly slid the rod out, and looked at the degrees, "99.1, that's not so bad. Only five tenths off of the regular body temperature." He placed the instrument off to the side.

"My my Iruka, if a glass rod does this to you – " Iruka groaned and murmured something inaudible.

"What was that, Iruka?" Kakashi pressed, and he let a hand trail down his inner thigh, as the other snaked into his shirt and trailed down his spine.

"It's you," Iruka breathed out, "it's you damnit. Not the damn rod. You do this to me."

_My Iruka, my sweet, sweet Iruka, _he leaned in and gave Iruka a kiss on the temple, "Would you like me to take care of you, Ruru?" He breathed into Iruka ear and he felt the younger man shiver.

[AN: Insert smut here. Which can be found in my profile.

"Now sleep," he whispered against Iruka's lips, and slowly climbed off the bed, pulling the covers and tucking Iruka in. Iruka sighed, squirmed a bit, and relaxed. Kakashi smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Iruka woke up a few hours later. He looked over to his clock at saw that it was 6pm. He groaned, and sat up, and realized he was naked. _What – _then he remembered why. He blushed and looked around for his sweatpants; he found them on the floor next to a dirty shirt that he threw into the hamper. He made his way out of the bedroom and found Kakashi sitting on the couch, sleeping. He smiled and walked over to him, sitting next to him careful not to trigger his jounin instincts. He ran his fingers through the silver locks and smiled as the jounin leaned into the touch. He gingerly placed a hand on the jounin's shoulder and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, he gasped when he felt the jounin wrap his arm around his waist to pull him closer, draping the chunin over his lap, and deepening the kiss. Iruka ran his hand through the silver locks and came to the back of the neck, pulling him closer. The heated kiss was on the verge of wakening the need Kakashi had earlier, so he pulled away and smiled at the blushed chunin. 

"So I take it that you feel better?"

"Yes, a lot better," Iruka could feel his cheeks heat up even more, "um,…thank you."

"Hmm? For what?" he questioned as he nuzzled the chunin's jaw line.

"Uh, I think you helped me break the fever…" he averted his eyes away from the smirking jounin.

"Hmm, anything for my Ruru," he nibbled at Iruka's earlobe as he heard a low rumble come from in between them. Kakashi pulled back with a questioning look. Iruka chuckled.

"I think I'm hungry," he blushed and gave him a coy look. Kakashi chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"How about I make some vegetables miso soup? I think that's light enough for a weak stomach," Kakashi suggested, "and I'll make some Onigiri in case you feel up for it later, hmm?", he added as an afterthought.

Iruka's stomach answered for him with a loud grumble, they both laughed, "That sounds good to me too," and laughed before grabbing at his stomach, "ow ow ow"

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked placing his hands on top of Iruka's.

"Yeah," he smiled softly at him, "just a bit sore." Kakashi's hand began to rub soothing circles on the chunin's taut stomach.

"Alright, I'll go make dinner," Iruka got off his lap and sat next to him instead, while Kakashi stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do-do you want me to help with anything?" Iruka made to stand up, but was gently pushed back down by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's alright. Just realx, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Alright…I…I think I'll go shower then," Iruka headed towards his bathroom, when he heard a clatter come from the kitchen.

* * *

Iruka walked out of his bathroom feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, while his stomach made it its goal to see how loudly it can rumble. He changed into a clean pair of sweatpants, a clean shirt and walked to the kitchen. Kakashi looked up and smiled at him. 

"Perfect timing," he gestured to Iruka to sit, and he gladly did, he eyed the onigiri in between them and the aroma of the miso soup made his stomach rumble. Loudly. He blushed and ducked his head as he heard a chuckle from across the table.

Dinner was great. Satisfying. Iruka had seconds of miso soup, and when he felt that he was able to keep it down, he had some onigiri. To much of his surprise, they were fish filled.

"Let me wash the dishes," Iruka volunteered, "Seeing as you've already done so much…"

"You don't have to, Iruka"

"I know. I want to," he walked over to Kakashi and smiled softly at him, "so let me?"

Kakashi hesitated, he wasn't sure why though. _They're just dishes,_ he eyed the chunin wearily. _They're just dishes, _he told himself, _they __**are**__just dishes, _a voice in the back of his mind mock told himHe reluctantly gave in.

"Alright," he rubbed the back of his neck as the chunin's smile grew. He left the kitchen and went to sit on the couch in the living room. _It's good to see him smiling again, _he mused. He realized that he didn't like seeing the chunnin so helpless, and weak. Suddenly, he felt very protective over him. He knows though. That Iruka doesn't like to be underestimated, to just be thought of as a chunnin. _He's so much more_, _I know…possibly for a fact, that Iruka has it in him to become a Jounin, but he's not a being of killing. No. He's so much more, he's a being of life. Of light…becoming a jounin would only ruin that in him. He loves teaching. I know he does. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about his day, about his students. No one can take that away from him. Despite of what they may think of him. _Kakashi looked up as the person of his thoughts came into the living room, wearing a warm smile.

"You know," he said as he stalked over to the jounin and straddled his lap, "I haven't been able to thank you properly."

Kakashi smirked, "Well…what do you have in mind then?"

"Hmm, I can think of something," he leaned in to nibble on the jounin's ear, "nice", the whisper sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine and straight to his groin. Iruka proceeded to make a trail of kisses along the jounin's jaw until he met his lips. The kiss turned from tender to hungry. Kakashi moaned deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around the younger man's body, bringing him closer. He snaked an arm into the chunin's shirt and ran his fingers down his spine, making the younger man moan into the kiss. He pulled away enough to bring the shirt up and over Iruka's head, proceeded to do the same. Running his fingers over sensitive scars which made the jounin shiver pleasantly.

[AN: insert more smut here please! Found in my profile…now back to our feature presentation!

"Ruru…" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

"Hmm?"

"We should move before you get sick again."

"Hmm? Oh right," Kakashi rolled off of him and stood next to the couch, as Iruka sat up and hid a wince.

"Are you alright?" there was a note of concern in the older man's voice.

"Yeah, I just need another shower and some sleep," he smiled up at the older man, and stood up.

"Hmm, a shower sounds good," Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his and led them to the bathroom.

* * *

They laid curled up next to each other in bed. Iruka had his head tucked under Kakashi's chin, with his arms wrapped around the older man's waist; holding him close while he slept. Kakashi subconsciously ran his fingers through the damp chocolate strands, coaxing the younger man into deeper sleep. The jounin laid awake. _You're a being of light Iruka, I shoud know, _Iruka sighed in his sleep and curled closer to the jounin's warm body. He smiled against Iruka's hair, _I should know. _He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

AN: so as you figured out, the edited scenes can be found in my profile. Happy Reading!

Also, thank you sparrow-san about the onigiri info :)


End file.
